


words so sweet

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thesongsungwrong asked: "Crying (Adrien or Marinette) bonus points if it's over spilled milk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	words so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i'm all caught up on the show now, this was supposed to be another three sentence drabble, and once again... Oopsie.

The flashcards Adrien was staring at were becoming a blur, he tried to blink the sleep away but he was completely exhausted, the photoshoots and being Chat Noir left him drained, and worse it impacted very badly on his schoolwork. 

They were only two months away from passing their Brevet and Nino had recommended asking Marinette for her French notes; he hadn’t expected that she would offer him to come study at her place, but when the offer to be anywhere but at his empty home was on the table, he selfishly snatched it. 

Marinette was reading, cross legged on her bed and had graciously left him her desk to use, her parents had even brought them snacks for their study session and some cookies and milk sounded divine at the moment; he put down the flashcards and reached for the glass but his hand shook and he spilled the milk on Marinette’s desk.

“I am so so so sorry, Marinette!” he told her as he used some paper towels to wipe off the desk, he could feel his eyes water and he had no energy left to control himself. Could he not do even one thing right? Marinette slowly curled her hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien, don’t worry, there is a reason my parents always bring me paper towels with food,” she laughed and patted his back softly, as if she was afraid to touch him. 

He kept his head down and let himself fall on the seat, he hid his crying face in his hands while Marinette cleaned his mess up, humming a song as she moved around. 

“See, it’s all cleaned up!” He looked up to see her smiling at him, the desk clean once again. He was glad to see he hadn’t damaged her pretty flashcards at least. 

She gasped loudly when she saw his reddened eyes. “Adrien, you look exhausted! You should take a nap for a little while, we can study another day.” 

“No, no, no. I don’t want to bother you anymore than I should, it’s not--”   
She cut him off. “Adrien Agreste, you’re not a bother at all!” She started blushing after almost yelling at him. “I mean, it’s just that... Well, there is a reason Alya doesn’t like to study with me, she says I make too much noise and she can’t focus, but you see, I always work better when there’s someone around, you know? It doesn’t feel so lonely and well, I definitely don’t think you’re bothering me, and the Brevet is coming soon, and I’d never say no to a study buddy, you see, so hm.” 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at her words, it felt amazingly nice to hear that there was someone who needed him, even if it was for school work. 

“I get it, Marinette. Thank you.” He got up and hugged her in the same movement, feeling really overwhelmed by how sweet his classmate truly was. She took her time returning his hug, but he simply wouldn’t let go.

She spoke with a tiny voice, “if you want you can take a nap in the guestroom and we can study some more after dinner? My parents love to have guests, so you know, it wouldn’t be a bother at all, I mean, only if your dad is-”

“Yeah, I would love to.” He let her go and yawned, stretching like a cat. “Thanks, ‘Nette.”


End file.
